Noche de placeres
by anime1308
Summary: Una noche extraña. Un militar cautivo y torturado de maneras peculiares. Un ladrón cruel y sádico. ¿Un final un poco esperado? / Lifty x Flippy Hard yaoi. (Pesimo summary y fic.) Dedicado al mapache pervertido.


Sus ojos se abrieron con la pesadez del despertar de un mal sueño, su cuerpo adormecido y acalorado no encontraba la posibilidad de moverse, lo cual le alarmó, quitándole los últimos rastros de sueño para darse cuenta del bloqueo de su vista y del apresamiento de su cuerpo, el cual por el tacto le daba a entender que eran unas cuerdas y vendas muy resistentes. Su respiración se agitó y por su cuello comenzó a descender un sudor frío, brindándole una sensación de nerviosismo y mal augurio.

-Así que... ¿La bella durmiente ha despertado? Espero que tu sueño de belleza te haya dado energía~. - Una voz peculiarmente conocida para el retumbó en sus oídos odiosamente, como el canto de los pájaros en una mañana con resaca. Con un movimiento brusco, su deducción se vio resuelta cuando al serle removida la venda que ocultaba sus ojos le contribuyo una vista de su "captor", quien con su particular antifaz y sus prendas de vestir demasiado elegantes para su oficio, le observaba vacilante sentando en la punta de la cama, de su cama, lo que le dio a entender que, para su sorpresa, seguía en su hogar.

- ¿Qué planeas mapache? ¿Otra vez me dejaras sin ahorros, o sin mueblería?- Cuestiono arrogante, ignorando la situación en la que se hallaba, confiado de que este sería otro mas de las "travesuras" a las cuales el dúo estaba acostumbrado. Pero... -¿Y tu hermano? ¿No ha querido ser tu burro de carga hoy? - Su pregunta ante el desconcierto de no verle a su lado hizo que el ladrón suspirara y, haciendo un gesto de mala gana, se aproximase a él.

-Ese idiota complaciente no sera necesario hoy, ya que esta vez no he venido a robarte, o al menos, no a robarte algo material... - Canturreó suavemente cual serpiente acechante, tomando el rostro del apresado con suavidad, recorriendo con sus fríos dedos la tersa piel desde su mejilla, hasta descender y terminar transitando por el pecho de este, el cual se encontraba al descubierto, haciendo que el militar suspirase por lo bajo, un tanto asustado y excitado por esta nueva circunstancia ya que, a su pesar, los roces o sensaciones físicas de ese tipo eran desconocidas, ya que no tenia experiencia alguna. - El día de hoy haremos algo mucho mas divertido...

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora pasaste de ser un ladrón a un violador? - Bramó enfadado y avergonzado al sentir como las prendas de su piyama le eran arrebatadas y la persona frente a él tenia entera disposición de su cuerpo. Sintiéndose descubierto y analizado por esa persona a la cual por poco ni su nombre conocía, ya que su existencia como la de su hermano era tan misteriosa como la noche. ¿Por qué el hacerle esto a él? ¿Por qué hacer algo así a cualquier persona?

Un estremecimiento similar a una pequeña descarga eléctrica le saco de su ensimismamiento, seguido por una sensación de acaloramiento desde el interior de su organismo, lo cual en segundos le comenzó a incomodar de una manera nunca experimentada para el. Una nueva necesidad, una necesidad de tacto en su cuerpo nunca vivida.

-Veo que la droga ya esta haciendo efecto. Apuesto a que nunca habías estado tan excitado, o me equivoco? - Preguntó el ladrón colocándose por encima del joven, con sus rostros casi unidos, y su respiración chocando con la piel sobreexcitada de este, quien no daba abasto del calor que sentía dentro de si, y que se retorcía por la sensación que el cuerpo del mayor le provocaba al estar encima suyo.

-Hijo de puta, me las pagaras... - No pudo seguir articulando palabra alguna pues sus labios se encontraban apresados por los de el mayor. La lengua ajena se introducía en su boca descubriendo cada centímetro de esta, cortandole la respiración poco a poco y aplacando cualquier sentimiento de odio que el militar pudiera tener, reemplazándolos por el deseo, el anhelo de mas, intentando dárselo a entender a su asaltante, relajando su cuerpo y enlazando su lengua con la ajena, realizando una especie de danza en sus bocas, con sus pequeños gemidos y suspiros de música de fondo.

El ladrón ni lento ni tarde accedió al "pedido" del militar, introduciendo sus manos en los lugares mas inexplorados de su cuerpo, arrancando en cada caricia que daba un gemido anhelante y ansioso de aquel que deseaba librarse de sus ataduras y despojar al otro de sus, en su distorsionada opinión, innecesarias y obstaculizadoras. Pero sus pensamientos se hicieron cada vez mas lejanos conforme a esas manos extensas y de dedos finos y largos, se le unían aquellos labios y lengua que hace momentos se rozaban con los suyos. Todas esas sensaciones le eran tan inmoralmente placidas que, a pesar de no se mas que meros roces, gracias a la droga le indicaban que su éxtasis sería alcanzado pronto.

-Lifty... Si sigues así me voy a... - Su advertencia fue cortada por una incomoda sensación metálica en su miembro, que observo siendo apresado por una especie de anillo que suprimía todo el liquido que intentaba salir de allí a cualquier costo, dándole un dolor indescriptible al militar, quien no fue capaz de hacer nada sino rogar por esa sensación tan deseada. - Por favor... Déjame...

-No, no, no, pequeño osito. La noche es joven y todavía hay muchas cosas que realizar antes de acabar con esto. - Su risa arrogante paso a ser una cruel y malintencionada, a la que prosiguió un movimiento lento y hostil de el del antifaz, quien, uno a uno, comenzó a sacar una serie de diversos objetos desconocidos para el apresado pero que, el mayor sabía, nunca serían olvidados por este después de esta noche.

El mas joven sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo mientras su piel era cubierta por una loción extraña que el ladrón le colocaba con suma paciencia y tranquilidad, casi como si disfrutara el hacerle esperar a su presa, descendiendo desde su pecho de donde los pezones ya resaltaban duros por la excitación, hasta su miembro erguido y latente, que anhelaba eyacular lo mas pronto posible, terminando por su trasero, introduciendo poco mas de medio frasco de el semi liquido viscoso que hacían al militar sentirse en las nubes, disfrutando el contraste de su piel acalorada con el frío de esa crema cómo una botella de agua en un día de verano.

Su placer fue parcialmente arrebatado por la incertidumbre que las acciones de su captor le daban ya que, con una sonrisa que contagiaba mas miedo que otra cosa, iba colocándole en cada una de sus extremidades y zonas sensibles unos pequeños aparatos rosados de los cuales sobresalían cables y botones. Sus muslos y brazos, su pezones y las partes bajas de su miembro, todo era cubierto por uno de esos aparatos. Pero sus incógnitas fueron respondidas cuando una descarga, seguida de una vibración intensa y dolorosamente placentera, se introdujo hasta lo mas profundo de su piel. Haciendo que su voz se quebrase entre gritos y gemidos llenos de gozo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba complacido en un mar de regocijo, extenuado por un sin fin de sensaciones de deleite las cuales parecían tan irreales como la situación en si.

El peliverde observaba con un cruel regocijo cómo su cautivo se retorcía en un infinito placer mezclado con el dolor de no poder alcanzar el mayor éxtasis gracias a sus herramientas. Aunque sabía que faltaba mas elementos para su diversión y, con eso en mente, extrajo un objeto de gran tamaño el cual vibraba enloquecido y se disponía a introducirse en su próxima victima. Quien apenas podía respirar y, con sus rostro bañado en sudor y lagrimas, exigía ser liberado de tal tortuosa y contradictoria agonía placentera.

-¿Qué... es eso? No me digas que... -Un grito de dolor de parte de el militar inundó la habitación al sentir como su entrada era invadida por ese aparato enorme que vibraba sin control alguno, desgarrando su interior por dentro y dejando su cuerpo y su mente descontrolados ante tanto dolor. Ya ni aire salia apenas por los labios del joven, quien se encontraba siendo invadido una y otra vez por el juguete en manos del ladron. -D-detente.. Por favor... - Rogaba entre lagrimas el mas joven que no hacia mas que deleitar a su captor con su sufrimiento que, luego de ser atosigado por esa odioso objeto, pasaba a ser una especie de satisfacción extrañamente placentera. Sus ruegos fueron acallados, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, y su entrada ahora solo pedía ser llenada completamente, dándole un dolor desesperante cada vez que el mayor le arrebataba el juguete de sus entrañas.

-Al parecer ya te has acostumbrado a mi "pequeño" amiguito, así que te dejare que pases un tiempo a solas con el.- Dicho esto, el mapache se alejo cual criminal de su delito, a paso lento y silencioso, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a un desconcertado peliverde furioso entre gemidos entrecortados.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Quien te crees para dejarme en este estado!? Vuelve... - Sintiéndose ignorado completamente, suspiró cansado por todo lo experimentado, dándose cuenta que, todavía estaba apresado, y anhelaba mas que nada poder venirse de una vez, haciendo que su situación pasara de placentera, a una completa tortura nuevamente. Su cuerpo temblaba ante las vibraciones y sus partes bajas dolían como nunca, haciéndole sentir necesitado y desamparado, atrapado en una nube de placer sin fin. Su cama era un desastre, todo a su alrededor estaba bañado en sudor y otras sustancias, su cuerpo seguía ardiendo por dentro y por fuera, y su mente se encontraba cada vez mas cerca de la locura...

Pronto, los segundos se habían convertido en minutos, y los minutos en horas. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero ya nada de eso importaba. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba en un vaivén interminable sobre ese juguete que se le había dejado sin nadie mas que el mismo para manobriarlo, nada mas que gemidos era lo que salia de su boca, sus ojos idos se dedicaban a observar a su miembro apresado para luego posarse sobre la puerta que se abría de par en par, mostrando a un regocijado peliverde el cual se despojaba de su camisa y pantalones acercándose tentador al militar quien, cual bestia poseída, babeaba con sus ojos fijados en solo una cosa.

-¿Te ha servido el tiempo a solas Flippy? ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres en verdad? - Pregunto burlesco el ladrón, liberando al joven de las ataduras de sus manos y pies, quien se impulso hacia adelante desesperado y confuso, cómo si en este tiempo hubiese olvidado hasta el cómo incorporarse. Dirigió sus manos rápidamente a su miembro apresado, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor, quien le tomo en sus brazos y se quitó su ropa interior, mostrandole su miembro erecto igual o mas grande que el juguete que antes se encontraba dentro suyo. -No Flippy~ No dejare que te libres hasta que me complazcas a mi también.

El menor no lo pensó dos veces e introdujo el miembro de este en su boca, saboreando y lamiéndolo en toda su extensión, casi ahogándose al tener que introducirlo hasta el fondo de su garganta, pero tan excitado y ansioso que nada de eso importaba, para él en ese momento, era lo mas delicioso que había probado jamas. Metiéndolo y sacándolo una y otra vez en su boca, siguió con su labor sin importar que el mayor le cogiese de los cabellos y le obligase a aumentar el ritmo, se sentía tan excitado al estar sirviéndole al ladrón cómo la vil prostituta que era, y disfrutaba cada roce que este le proporcionaba. Pero pronto terminó su entretenimiento al ver su rostro completamente bañado en semen, intentando saborear cada gota que intentaba caer de sus labios. Él deseaba mas... Necesitaba tener al mayor dentro suyo...

-Lifty... Dame mas... Te quiero dentro de mi... - Suplicó el joven militar siendo respondido por una risa burlona y su cuerpo siendo empujado sobre la cama en la cual antes yacía. De una sola embestida, el mayor se adentro en su cuerpo rápidamente, dando como comienzo un vaivén salvaje y extasiante. Flippy sentía cómo todo su cuerpo iba a desmoronarse con cada embestida que el otro le proporcionaba, sus gemidos retumbaban en toda la habitación y su manos viajaban libremente por el cuerpo del mayor, acariciando con desesperación el cuerpo que tanto gozo le estaba haciendo experimentar.

Un gemido ronco de parte del ladrón, sus manos colándose en su miembro arrebatandole el objeto que tanta locura ocasiono en el mas joven, unos labios anhelantes uniéndose con deseo y satisfacción, y luego de unas cuantas embestidas, el tan anhelado éxtasis de placer por unos momentos que, ambos sabían, nunca iban a olvidar.


End file.
